


UNI Collection

by WistfulSin



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Writing Exercise, attempting something new, fgc, for fun, smart boy, smug boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulSin/pseuds/WistfulSin
Summary: I'm assuming this will eventually become a group of one-shots/drabbles based on UNIST characters so I expand my writing style outside my usual fandom. First up is a simple one-shot that I'd been meaning to write since summer, mostly because someone requested it as a joke and it seemed like a good idea.
Relationships: Chaos | Asuma Kei/Gordeau
Kudos: 20





	UNI Collection

“Ah, c’mon, it’s just one drink.”

Pushing his glasses back up his nose in a vain attempt to shield himself from the blinding grin thrown his way, Chaos made a show of sighing in annoyance. He cast a look to the side, brows pulling down before he finally closed his eyes. “It’s never just one drink.”

“It could be.” Gordeau leaned against the bar while gesturing loosely with one hand. 

A quick glance at his face revealed that damned grin was still there, so Chaos closed his eyes again. “That’s not the surefire argument you think it is.”

“I’ll make you something special. Give me a minute.” 

The sound of ice clattering against metal meant there was enough of a reprieve to allow Chaos to breathe freely for a moment, so he allowed himself to relax. Blue eyes scanned over the bar, noting the unusual lack of patrons. Maybe it was the wrong day of the week or the wrong time of night. Either way it was a double-edged sword. He was able to be alone, but that also meant he was alone with him. Not that they weren’t often alone together, it just felt different in the bar. At least at home he could hide in his room. 

A coaster hit the bar top before a frosted glass, the contents sloshing with the movement. Gordeau gestured to the drink with a slick smile. “Drink up, Chaos.” 

“No. I didn’t ask for that.” He grumbled in return, frowning, sinking into his turtleneck slightly. “Honestly, you’re so pushy.”

“It’s because you’re so fun to push.” The other laughed, planting an elbow on the wooden surface, resting on his forearm so he could leer with a cocky grin. “It’s good, I promise. Just try it.”

Discreetly Chaos traced the muscles of the other’s exposed forearm, a fleeting moment, then rolled his eyes away. What was it about rolled up shirts? There had to be some reasoning behind why the look was so enticing. “Or I could do the opposite of that and not drink it at all.”

“That wounds. I made it just for you. You’d really deny a gift?” Gordeau brought a hand to his chest, putting on airs of disappointment. Dramatically he reached heavenward. “Cruel gods, why have you done this to me? What have I done to deserve this punishment?”

“Do you want that list in alphabetical or chronological order?” Chaos asked dryly then cracked with a chuckle. 

“Ease my pain, only you can.” A violet eye twinkled, lips curling into a dangerous line. “Please?”

The only way to hide the sudden blush dusting over his cheeks was to drown the heat with the cold beverage presented so gracelessly a few moments before, so that’s what Chaos reached for. He took a hearty gulp hoping the drink might ease the annoying burning in his face and chest, or at least that it would lend itself to being an excuse for both. Instead it just made it worse. He lowered the glass back to it’s water-ringed coaster, watching the beads of condensation drip down the sides aimlessly. He had to look somewhere other than into the eyes of the man smirking at him. 

“See? I knew you were thirsty.” Gordeau’s voice was too close and too low as he leveraged himself halfway over the bar to hover well within the other’s comfort zone. Gently he reached over and brushed a stray strand of hair out of the way so he could more easily see those keen blue eyes looking anywhere but at him. 

Chaos had barely heartbeat to commit to a reaction,startled out of his distraction. He threw the remaining contents of his cup onto the other man, his heart hammering in his ribcage. Was it the best move? Maybe not. But it was a move and it wasn’t the worst, so there he was. A peal of laughter rippled through the air as Gordeau pushed his wet bangs away from his face. In a few quick motions he had his tie loosened, his top button undone so he could use a bar towel to mop at the liquid staining his clothes. Flushed and feigning embarrassment, Chaos watched without offering input. 

Not that he could do much, honestly. He was a little busy following the bath of stray droplets as they followed the curve of a shapely jaw, down a suddenly exposed throat. His tongue ran over his lip before he caught himself.

He was being awfully sloppy today.

Gordeau tipped his head to the side and lowered the towel. “You know, that wasn’t very nice. I made you a special drink and you just wasted it. Pretty rude if you ask me.”

“Sorry.” Chaos grimaced.

“You didn’t even offer me a taste.” He went on, shaking his head. “And you got me all wet. You’re lucky I have a spare set of clothes so I’ll let you get off light.”

Chaos mustered up a glare which ultimately meant nothing. He couldn’t exactly just explain that he was jumpy because he hadn’t expected to be touched so gently out of nowhere. He snorted, attempting to gain control of himself. With a gasp he lurched forward, planting his palms against the wood to keep himself steady as the damp towel wrapped around the back of his neck, Gordeau’s grip on the material yanking him forward. Again his cheeks grew hot as he struggled to understand what the hell was happening but not exactly wanting to stop whatever it was as his dark haired counterpart leaned toward him. 

“I think I’ve earned a taste for all the trouble,” Preluded the firm pressure of lips against Chaos’s, the towel effectively preventing any retreat the white-blond may have tried to make. 

With satisfaction he quickly realized that there was no such plan. Chaos folded nearly immediately, softening and allowing his lips to part. It wasn’t particularly long, or in Gordeau’s opinion, overly passionate but the kiss was enough to steal of hazy sigh from the other’s lungs when they separated. Blue eyes remained partially shuttered for a moment as the towel fell to the bar top, no longer needed. 

“Delicious.” Gordeau remarked sliding his tongue over his lips with a glow in his eyes. 

Chaos shook himself out of his trance and immediately grew flustered, face going red. “You can’t just do that sort of thing to someone!”

“No?” He lowered his voice. “So does that mean I can’t do it again?”

“You’re such an idiot.” Chaos wiped at his mouth with a pout. “Honestly. A true idiot. King of them all. A leader by example.”

“Right, right.” Gordeau nodded, grabbing the cocktail shaker and pouring the remainder of the contents between two fresh glasses. He placed one back on the coaster and then offered a gleaming smile as he held the other. “Let’s toast to my idiocy.”

Suspicious, Chaos accepted the offering and sipped it in tandem with the other man. Gordeau lowered his glass first, smirking. 

“Tasted better on your lips.” He commented lightly, watching Chaos’s face go entirely red. 

“Idiot!”

“Only for you.”


End file.
